Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a magnetic memory devices.
Due to increasing demand for electronic devices with a high speed and/or low power consumption, semiconductor devices may require faster operating speeds and/or lower operating voltages. Magnetic memory devices have been suggested to satisfy such requirements. For example, magnetic memory devices can provide technical advantages, such as reduced latency and/or non-volatility. As a result, magnetic memory devices may be used in next-generation memory devices.
Generally, a magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction pattern (MTJ). A magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer interposed the two magnetic layers. A resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may vary depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. For example, the resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be higher when magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other than when they are parallel to each other. Data can be stored into and/or read out from the magnetic tunnel junction pattern by using a difference between these resistance values.